


I Give My Heart To You

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, M/M, Matt's finally not jealous, Meant for Each Other, Polyamory, Syn love confessions, Synacky - Freeform, adorable Zack, awwww, first blow jobs, love is love, sappy in love, scared Violet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: SEQUEL to "Blinded In Chains".The Shade twins struggle to make their relationships work with two of the most notorious characters in heavy metal.





	I Give My Heart To You

Shadows dreamt of her, and when he awoke the next morning--there she was. In his arms. Why the fuck had they waited? This was so good he didn't care if one day she shredded his heart. Sure, it would probably be goodbye world at that point, but what a way to go. She was fucking worth it.  
Last night had been the best damn night of his life. He had begged her to be his, in front of 40,000 people and she'd said yes. How would this work? No idea. Don't care. Then they'd made the sweetest love to each other that two people could possible make. Maybe not in the way people usually do--but in the way that _they_ did. It hadn't been slow with Kenny G playing in the background, but it had definitely been love making. Because he loved her. And she loved him. It was like an endless cave that he was falling into--no ropes, no safety net, no one to help, but they were falling together and that's all that mattered.  
  
He had no idea how they were ever going to leave his bunk. His eyes grazed over her curves that the sheets couldn't hide, and took in the feel of her little hands on his body as she curled up to him. Oh fuck, that mouth. Her lips were barely parted as she slept. The things she could do with that mouth--the things she had done so many times to him but had so much more significance the night before.

Fuck. Now he was hard.

And now she was making _noises_. He closed his eyes and tried to remain in control as a quiet, breathy moan barely passed her lips. As he was trying to decide whether or not to wake her up yet, she groaned ' _Shads_ ' and that was it. He couldn't hold back.  
In an instant, he was over her and in her, covering her mouth with his hand for when she woke up. Which was the second after he had slid inside her.

Her eyes got really wide and then almost immediately closed as she melted in his arms. Sore from the previous night already, his size had her aching as she tried to spread her legs further so maybe it would hurt less. The pleasure was over and above it, though, and soon Shadows could feel her clench around him and shake in his arms, her nails digging into his shoulders.  
When she was done, he removed his hand, "Sorry, Shade, I couldn't wait."  
The huge grin on her face said she had liked it.

"Don't worry, baby, I know you're probably sore, but this won't take long." He whispered into her ear as he started moving again. He realized he wasn't wearing protection but also remembered she knew everything about her cycle, "Can I come inside you?"  
"Fuck yes, you can," Even his question, said softly into her ear in his husky morning baritone, had her skin crawling. Everything that came out of that beautiful mouth did that. Her hands wandered over his shoulders and back as he thrust into her. When she went racing to her second, she bit down lightly on his shoulder, almost sobbing he felt so good.  
When he felt the slight sting of her teeth, that sent him over the edge. He tried to stay quiet as he came inside her...Her. Violet. His new love.  
  
"I have no idea how we're going to keep having sex on this fucking bus. I can't stay quiet and I certainly don't want you to stay quiet," His bashful smile was so cute.  
She smiled lazily at him, "I'm just happy we get to fuck. Whenever. we. want. Unbelievable, isn't it?" Violet kissed his lips and then giggled into his neck, still unable to wrap her mind around everything. Around him.  
He pulled her close again, "Yes. Unbelievable."  
  
***  
That legendary night:  
  
After the show they had blown past everyone and ran hand in hand to the tour bus. Pure adrenaline and unadulterated love coursed through their veins as they locked the door and then faced one another. He threw his hat to the ground and pulled his shirt over his head. Backing her up against the couch, he took her in his arms and laid her down on it--his eyes never leaving hers. Those violet orbs said so many things to him, he could hardly keep looking at her--it made his heart ache, even if in a good way. Matt caressed her lips with his again, but then moved down her body to settle in between her legs, his hands nudging her legs up and back. Violet waited for the soft feel of his tongue on her and when it happened, she breathed out heavily in relief. He wanted her to come fast, so he gently slid two fingers into her as he sucked at her clit and that did it.

He was grinning over her again in an instant, about to take her, when she pushed him back until he was sitting up. When she stood up to take her shirt and skirt off, Matt unzipped and yanked his pants off. She looked down at him for a second, a smile tugging at her lips. He was glorious naked.  
Kneeling between his knees, she kept her eyes on his until he was in her mouth. She didn't start slow. Humming, she swirled her tongue and moved up and down the half of his shaft that she could fit--using her hand on the rest. Shadows leaned back and enjoyed it for about ten seconds before forcing her to stop, "You know I can't take that, honey."

Shade's wide eyes at him told him she was happy she could have such an effect on him. Before he knew it, Violet was in his lap and taking him in. She didn't do that slowly, either. He was stuttering incoherently after being sheathed so fast and she was gasping, trying to relax and accept him. They hadn't had penetrative sex since California and it never ceased to amaze her how much he filled her. As she tried to breathe, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulders and neck and then parting her lips for his tongue. His kiss was slow and deep. Her hands wound into his hair and down to his chest as she relaxed. All she could start with was a slow roll of her hips and she was already losing her sense of reality. Violet forced herself to keep going and couldn't help but finish again. Once she recovered, though, she was determined to ride him properly--he deserved that much. Matt watched in awe as she started to bounce, her hands sexily in her own hair as she moaned. The sensation was driving him mad. His hands moved over her body and cupped her curvy ass as it moved over him. When she moved her own hands to cup and massage her own breasts, he just about lost it.

"Violet-fucking holy hell--"

Her deep heat around him had him reeling and unfocused. He trapped her in his arms and flipped her under him, settling for a second in her, catching his breath. When Matt started moving, Violet whimpered and flinched and when he tried to go faster, the look on her face made him slow back down.  
Slowly moving his hips, Shadows kissed her deeply, "Baby, aren't you used to me by now?" He softly whispered in her ear.  
Violet shakily answered, "...it's not that, baby--well, it's partly, uhhh, that....tonight....it's just..." She met his dark green eyes, "So much...to...I love you, baby..."  
A smile ghosted his lips before he continued, deepening his thrusts again. While he threaded their fingers together back on the couch over her head, Matt kissed her mouth, her neck, her shoulders. Fuck, did she feel amazing.  
Eventually, they wound up in her bunk, going to town and calling out after one another. His groans were deep and called to every animal need deep inside her and her moaning his name had him on edge, clawing to keep from going over.  
"Shade, fuck--" His larger than life hands gripped her hips, her hair, her cheek, her jaw, her throat, her hands.She came over and over and he kept going. Violet lost herself in the rush of endorphins, a dose thrown over a strong mix of adrenaline and testosterone. She felt like she was drunk, after not having a drop of alcohol--his touch leaving trails of fire on her skin, only to be satiated by his body a minute later. She'd never taken in so much of him before--appreciation of his masculine face and jawline, his dark heavenly eyes as they finally claimed her as his, his built, defined body as it took her and ravished her beyond anything she thought humanly possible. In the small bunk they didn't really have a choice of positions, and she seemed to be enjoying herself, so Matt kept going.  
Their eyes met in his final lap and he leaned his forehead against hers, "Violet, fuck, you are so incredible.....fuckingchrist--" And as he held onto her for dear life and bit lightly into her shoulder, he shivered and came into her.  
  
Violet reached over and brushed the single tear that had escaped down Matt's cheek away, her hand staying there for a moment before her fingers moved over his lips.  
"I don't think I'll ever be able to express what tonight meant to me, Shads."  
He grabbed her hand softly, "You can thank Jimmy."  
She laughed lightly, "Um, what?"  
While intermittently kissing her fingers, he answered, "The Rev came to me in a dream. It wasn't my imagination, either. It was him."  
The tone in his voice and the look in his eyes made her freeze.

"Violet, I'd thought about what Jimmy would tell me to do ever since I knew I was falling for you. At the cabin, I remember thinking about how Jimmy would tell me to 'seize the day' and at home with you...I took that diazepam because I missed Jimmy but also because I couldn't be with you, Shade. Jimmy pointed out that even though we lost him, it didn't make knowing him and loving him not worth it. He made me realize, Vi, that even if you do wind up grinding my heart into fucking dust, it'll still be worth getting to love you."  
Her eyes misted over as her eyes met his, "I don't want to hurt you, Matt," She curled into him as she broke down. Violet loved being his, but was scared beyond belief of what might happen. His arms held her close.  
"Violet, shhhhh. I was serious when I said I don't need your monogamy."  
She looked up at him, "Really? How?"  
"Shade, you've taught me a lot about sexuality. How you see it's really rubbed off on me. Sure, I've gotten jealous in the past, but the last few times you've been with Zack? With Andy? They don't bother me. Honestly. You can have sex with who you want. Don't lie to me, and always come home to me with that look in your eyes that tells me you're mine. That's what I need."  
She was trying not to get choked up, "Matt, you are definitely too good for me."  
He touched her chin, "No fucking way." He grinned at her but then cleared his throat, "Except for Aaron, he's off limits."  
Violet laughed, "Because he threatens you?"  
"Of course he fucking does, baby! He's fucking 25 and six foot seven!! I think of you in bed with him and I see fucking red!!" He forced himself to back down, his brow furrowing. She thought it adorable and forced him to look back at her, "No Aaron, then. I promise....so you really don't get jealous over Zack or Andy?"  
"Like a told you the other night...if you started to really dig Andy, then I'd be jealous. As far as Zacky goes, I'm not sure why I'm okay with that--you two clearly have a thing that's more than just fucking." He gave her a look that said he'd found her out. She blushed and looked away, "What if I were to be with Synyster?" She looked back up at him.  
"Really, Vi? I mean, I wouldn't care, but you're dealing with your sister's heart here." He still held her close as she looked away again.  
"I know...she just...I hate when people tell me who I can and can't sleep with. I mean, I just agreed to not sleep with Aaron, but that's a fucking conversation. I wasn't involved with this decision at all. Now that you and I are together, I guess it's drastically less likely to happen, but it's still two sex addicts on tour together. I just don't think it's realistic I guess." She turned her body away guiltily only to have him turn it back.  
"Vi, I really don't care who you're with. Fuck Gates, Fuck Johnny and Brooks for all I care. Go see Tuck. Just come back to me."  
Violet pulled his lips to hers, "I will always come back to you, Shads." Her smile turned into a smirk, "Although you're going to fucking ruin me with that cock of yours."  
Matt blushed and rolled his yes, "You are epic at ruining moments, Vi."  
  


The fans that were there that night felt like they had just been witness to one of the most legendary nights of all time. Sure, they were a little biased, but they were somewhat right. Longtime crushes became lovers as Shadows' move inspired countless fans. Spontaneous proposals and declarations of love.  
This is what surprised Matt and Violet as they stepped off the bus, hand in hand. Teenagers and twentysomethings stood outside around the tent and when they were spotted, the two were immediately surrounded.

"I just asked my girl to marry me and she said yes! I can't thank you enough, man!"

"I've been hiding my feelings for Jessica for years, and it turns out-she feels the same way!"

"Violet, I wanna be treated like he treats you, and you just gave me the motivation I needed to leave my asshole boyfriend!"

It went like that for an hour, M. and Violet shaking as many hands, giving as many hugs, and hearing as many stories as they could before they were finally ushered back on the bus by the rest of the band.  
They couldn't help but all hug each other again. They stayed up a little bit, having a couple of drinks and talking about the night, but eventually they were all in their bunks.  
  


Half an hour passed and Zacky thought he might be off the hook. He thought for sure Syn would be all worked up into a Ragemonster after the night's events, but after awhile he gave up, closing his eyes--not sure if he was relieved or disappointed. That was, of course, the moment the edge of his curtain folded back and those dark brown eyes were looking pathetically in at him.

"Can I come in?"

"If you can fit." Zacky adjusted himself so he was on his side, up against the wall. Syn hunched in. His mood, though, wasn't Ragemonste--but shy and moody.

"Brian?"

It had taken Gates that entire half hour to get the courage up to climb in Zack's bunk, but now that he was here, he wasn't sure he could talk.  
Zacky's beautiful green eyes stared questioningly back at him.

"Uh, I feel like such a fuckin' girl..." Syn mumbled under his breath before forcing himself to speak, "Zack. Matt's move kinda had me thinking...about ya know, us..." He was blushing prettily and folding his arms around himself, "I know we're close and that after sex I'm nicer to you, but...I know I'm kind of an asshole sometimes. I know you partially dread it when I come to you. I know I make you feel lonely after--and that kills me," Brian's voice was cracking a little and now Vengeance was blushing.

_How could he possibly know that?_

"What did Violet tell you?" His voice came out a high whisper.  
Syn's eyes shot up to his, since he didn't expect the interruption, "What? You've talked to Vi about us?"  
"Well, yeah...how else could you know?"  
Brian couldn't help but smile at his best friend, his eyes softening, "I just do, Zack."

The intimate look in his eyes had Vengeance looking away, but also smiling a little.

"Anyway...I guess I just wanted to tell you what you told Violet. I love you." And with that he slipped a hand into Zacky's, startling the guitarist that was now staring at him with wide eyes and full blown pupils.

Eventually Zacky squeezed his hand back, grinning, "I love you, too, Brian."

Syn crossed the few inches left between them, throwing a leg over Zack and placing a gentle kiss to his pouty lips, "I don't wanna be that way with you anymore. I'm tired of caring what people would think. Everyone knows I have a girlfriend, so if we're a little more...affectionate in public no one will care. And I want you to know that...if you ever want me, I'll be here for you. You don't have to wait for me to come to you."

That innocent look on Zack's face got Gates every time. He was just so fucking adorable.

"I had no idea you were such a girl, Brian." Now he grinned, pulling him closer.  
"Wow, you're such an asshole," Syn shook his head, smiling. This time Zacky kissed Syn, putting a hand to his cheek. The smaller man deepened the kiss before pulling away and falling into those chocolate pools, "Thanks, Brian. That means a lot to me."  
"Now who's being a girl?" That beautiful smile popped again before they were kissing again, legs and arms wrapping around one another.

"I don't know what we're gonna get done in here." Vengeance pulled breathily away, "You wanna get out?"  
"No, I'm too lazy right now," Brian chewed at his lip before coming out and asking, "Blow me?"

Zacky pulled back and made a face, "What dude? No!"

Gates pulled him back in, "C'mon. I'll do it to you. Why is that grosser than the other stuff we do? I'll be really nice to your cock, I promise."  
"Syn, I'm sure I would be terrible, I've never done that..."  
"But we both know what we would want, right? Just do that."

Zacky searched the others eyes before nervously going for Syn's lounge pants. The worn material easily gave way and Zack scooted down as much as he could while Syn scooted up as much as he could. When Zack's warm mouth tentatively wrapped around the head of Syn's cock, a quiet groan slipped past the lead guitarist's heavenly lips. He couldn't help but push a little into the wet tongue.

"And none of that--" Vengeance pulled back before trying again. Zack tried to think of the best blow jobs he'd ever had, which immediately made him think of Violet. He took more in his mouth and flicked his tongue out over the sensitive underside, making Syn gasp and roll back his eyes. Zack looked up to find one of the sexiest looks he'd ever seen--Syn's eyes closed and a beautiful look of abandonment on his angelic face. He wasn't ready for what a turn on it was.

Since they always faced each other, he got to see that look all the time, but it was never because of something Zack was doing--it was because of what was being done _to_ him. But this time, Z was in complete control and he wondered if he could come in his pants right then.

"Faster, Zack--please, fuck, your mouth feels so hot, so good--"

There was that legendary dirty talk. He obeyed, moving a little faster while attempting to keep his teeth out of the mix and still keep his lips in place. After he had gained a little more confidence, Zack hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_. Brian fumbled over some words, running a hand through Zack's short dark hair. He looked up again and that's when he lost focus, barely grazing the underside of Gates' cock with his teeth.

"Fuck, Zack!" He tried to hold back, but in that split second, Synyster came hard, wincing and gasping and regretting the fact that he couldn't give a warning.

The green eyes went wide as he attempted to swallow. Some dribbled down his chin, and he wiped at it, "Brian! Seriously?" He barked a whisper as they became face to face again.  
Gates was attempting to recover. He gasped, "I'm so sorry, Zack, I just...I love a little bit of teeth and I just wasn't ready...should've told you..."  
After the apology, Zacky laid back, satisfied with himself, "So it wasn't bad?"  
Syn tried to catch his breath as he pulled his pants back up, "Fuck, no. That was awesome." He forced himself onto his side, staring into the eyes that were mostly black, surrounded by a small ring of light green,

"Now. I assume you prefer no teeth?"

Zack nodded and watched in amazement before Gates ripped his pants down and swallowed most of Zack's cock.

"Holy fuck, Bri--what the--" His hands were in Syn's hair as he gasped in surprise. Syn wasn't necessarily good in the technical sense of the word, but he sure was gung-ho. Gates hummed in approval and Z's eyes went to the back of his head. Syn was basically a sloppy mess, but Vengeance loved it. When Zack forced himself to look down, his breath caught in his throat as those dark brown eyes stared back up at him.

_Synyster Gates_ , eternally single, kind of a cocky jackass...now had _his_ cock in his mouth. Just as Zacky was about to buck his hips out of impatience, wanting Syn to go faster, he stopped--popping off him. Vengeance watched in awe as Gates put a long middle finger in his own mouth, wrapping his long tongue around it while his half lidded eyes tauntingly looked at Zacky. Z whined until Syn swallowed him again. Arching high off the bed, Zacky's hips were forced back down. Then his legs were nudged wider by a devious Synyster. Then Syn slipped a single, long finger in.

And Zack came.  
  


"Hey lovebirds, you ever getting up?"  
Matt and Vi stared wide eyed as Gates ripped back the curtain. He was half disappointed not to find them fucking, but the point was to embarrass them a little--which based on the red stains on both their faces had worked.  
"I know you guys wanna fuck all damn day, but we have sound check in a couple of hours."  
The new happy couple spent that time in their bunk, then again in the shower, before hurriedly grabbing coffee and breakfast.  
  


Shadows was suddenly slapped and kicked awake in the wee hours of the next morning. He instinctively covered the goods lest a knee find itself in the wrong place. In the dark it was hard to find her wrists, but eventually he held her in place.

"Shade!!! What the hell!?" He hissed, trying to stay relatively quiet. When he could tell she was awake, he flicked the light on. She was staring back at him with big, watery, violet eyes. Before he could say anything else, she broke down and curled into his _thicker than water_.

"Baby...what's going on? You can tell me."  
She took a minute and finally stopped crying. But then she just turned the other way.

"I love you. I don't want to hurt you..."

"Tell me what the dream was about," He said in the most comforting voice he could muster at 4 a.m.

"The dream doesn't matter. What you're going to think of me a year or two years from now is," She sniffled, hugging herself, "You'll think all the sex is great, for whatever amount of time....but eventually you'll get tired of it. The incessant need, it never stops. First you'll make excuses, then you'll avoid me, then if I stick around you'll call me names, mock me. I can't do that to you and I could never get over it if you left me," She further retreated into herself, crying into her hands, "I'm a sex machine...it's all I'm good for."

That broke Shadows' heart, "Baby..."

Matt knew he shouldn't touch her yet, "If _I_ left _you_? Never happening, Shade. I know you've had people-men-tell you your whole life that you're dirty, that you shouldn't be the way that you are. I know that you've even probably had boyfriends in the past that said they were fine with you sleeping with others and then called you names when you did. I'm not saying I'm a perfect man, but I am perfect for _you_. I might get a little jealous of someone someday, but I know I would never judge you again. We'll talk it out if we have to. What I do know is in the relatively short time I've known you I've grown a lot and I don't get jealous anymore. And while I can't believe there would ever be a space or time when I'd turn you down for sex, if there ever is, I'll be more than happy to turn you over to Zacky, or whoever," He finally reached out and rolled her towards him. She still wasn't looking at him, so he used a forefinger to turn up her chin until she was. His dark green eyes made her instantly believe all the things he had just promised her, "Violet, I've got you now and I am never fucking letting you go. We fought hard to get here. I'm not going to let anything stop us, baby. Try and leave me, see what happens," It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. His dimples popped in the soft light, "I will always pull you back."

Violet smiled and then laughed lightly at herself, "I should know how incredibly amazing you are by now," She kissed his stars, "You really are perfect for me."


End file.
